Of Wizards and Muggles: A love story
by Bitter n Crazy
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort is dead. There is still much work that needs to be done uniting wizards and muggles. The story of a how a pureblood fell in love with a muggle and the challanges they face. Rated M for a reason.
1. NOTE TO READERS

**The following is a list of FYI's you should know before you read any of my fictions. **

**A**

**I'm not a very good writer and due to my inability to pay any real attention to most of my teachers through my years of schooling my grammar and spelling pretty much suck too.**

**Despite my incapability to learn in a teaching environment I am pretty well off with my life, being a rather successful Licensed Esthetician and all. Such as it is my career hardly requires writing, therefore I cannot be held responsible for most of my grammar. However I am quite capable of helping you with your waxing and skin care questions… if the need arises. ( Also I am an avid supporter of continuous education. Stay in school kids!) **

**B**

**WILL DANCE FOR REVIEWS**

**I require reviews. My self esteem can be unreliable at times you see and I feed off of positive and negative comments. Love me, Hate me, Flame me, whatever I don't care. I am pretty comfortable with myself so hit me with it. A forewarning I'm arrogant, a little rude, hot headed, understanding, and generous, in other words I will love you and hate you back. Oh also, you probably don't want to see me dance… **

**C. **

**I write MARY SUES. As much as I have tried to deny this in the past I have come to terms with my utter lack of creativity when it comes to achieving a true original work of fiction albeit art or writing. It's true. I once traced a picture of this girl and guy doing it erased the guy from the picture turned the girl 35degrees and made it look like she was trying to be a bird. Not original at all. **

**D**

**I am sarcastic in a way most people will not understand. I am sorry if I offend you or if you mistake my sarcasm for cynicism. **

**ps**

**I do spell check, and when I reread thigns for the 100th time I start to see my grammar mistakes. What can I say I'm not perfect  
**


	2. The end of the world party

So here is the deal, I don't own anything remotely related to Harry Potter. There are no main Harry Potter characters in this, this is a Harry Potter world fiction. The song is by

Kerli, it's called Love is dead, it is not in order. PLEASE REVIEW!

_This is the hardest part when you feel like you're fadingAll that you have has become unreal collapsing, and aching_

**The room spins. The smell of alcohol mixed with the sickness it indulges would be enough to kill any sober persons joy. The drunk however feed off it, they revel in the sound of the **

**distant archaic music, their bodies bumping and grinding with the persistence of scorned unrequited lovers. These are the human souls filled with the ecstasy of self pity. **

_All I want, all I want is right herebut love don't live here anymore(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)love don't live here anymore(love is dead, love is _

_gone, love don't live here anymore)_

**It is a dark night in the town of Elinor and perhaps it should have been a quiet night. The small house towards the end of the town is alive with a buzz that has only one definition. **

**The teenage population of Elinor cannot lie quiet on this night. It should be a celebration and maybe it started off as such. The evils of booze consume even the greatest minds in **

**times such as these, and once the music had started it took a deadly turn as muggle and wizard join in a practice that give any parent nightmares**

**. **

_I know that you think of me when you'rebeside her, inside herIt must be so hard for you todeny it and hide it_

**The room seems to grow smaller, the front door sits adjacent to it's frame clutching desperately to what is left of the wall. A boy no older than 18 falls into the broken door, he **

**clutches a girl to his body in earnest, the movements are empty, lacking vigor. The girl laughs and in her drunken state pushes the boy onto the floor, there is heat and want in her **

**actions, but the motivation is not there. Across the room a blonde and handsome wizard grabs a Dark haired pretty girl and starts towards the hallway. He trips over bodies and **

**beer cans, before the dark haired girl hits a wall and falls persistently to the ground she takes a few bystanders with her. The blonde watches having had his arm yanked. The **

**scene as if in slow motion his eyes are glazed and his breath is heavy with the scent of alcohol and drugs. He seems to have caught himself and the sneer that crosses over his face **

**is evidence of such. The mistake he thinks to himself is having had such sinful thoughts. Thoughts that led him to grab a pretty dark haired muggle girl and with the condition of his **

**mental processing he soon forgets who the girl is. His thoughts become more pleasantly attached to other emotions and he forgets the ruckus he caused. The girl on the other hand **

**had fallen and ignoring the riveting shots of pain passing through her, laughs as someone helps her up a few quick drunk apologies and another drink in hand, and she remembers **

**briefly the pureblood who caused her fall and turns her head sharply her grey eyes searching the waives of people. Not catching site of him, she shrugs to herself and forgets all **

**about it. **

_love don't live here anymore(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)love don't live here anymore_

**The room is vibrating with the percussion of impassive angst, and the newest feelings of nausea. Bodies intertwine with the sounds that echoes off the floor, as the dancing goes **

**well on throughout the night, and into the early morning. The movements swirl into a haze, and as the intoxication levels reach a lethal point, the music stops. **

_love don't live here anymore_

**A boy sits in the corner of the room a bottle of cores light in his hand, he is humming a very special tune to himself. Exhaustion starts to take over his body and he smiles groggily. **

**His eyes start to close, he lets out a small drunken laugh. "Voldemort, is dead" he says this as if 20 cans of beer have not convinced him of it yet and just as he starts to feel the **

**implications of such a statement, he passes out. **

**Voldemort… is dead **


End file.
